Destruction of Government Property
by Shingeki-No-Feelings
Summary: Based off the tumblr post: My friend got in trouble for "destruction of government property." She gave her husband a hickey. Her husband is a marine, the hickey was visible while he was in uniform, so she got a call saying "you harmed government property, don't do it again." Basically Eren has a biting kink that gets him an awkward call from Levi's boss. ErenxLevi ,ereri , riren


"_Fuck~_" Moans filled the dimly lit room as Levi pounded strategically into Eren's prostate, lost in the overpowering feeling of a coil tightening in his lower abdomen.

The bed slammed against the thin wall of their apartment in quick succession, no doubt creating enemies with their new neighbors next door, and possibly creating another awkward conversation about noise complaints with the apartment manager. Neither could find it in themselves to care much. Tonight was about getting lost in the heat of each other's love.

The next morning Levi would be shipped away to Iraq for 6 months. His ironed uniform folded neatly on the chair in their room that Eren would fill up with dirty clothes 3 days after Levi had left for combat. As long as Eren cleans it up before Levi returns, which he always does, the raven haired man can't find it in him to bitch about it.

Both men's minds raced with pleasure as they kissed the others swollen, wet lips, mapping the bodies they wouldn't see for months, capturing the way the other's face looks while they're in a sweaty bliss, unable to form a whole word.

"_Levi, Lev- Fuck~ Hahhh,_" Eren's wanton moans spilled into the room, "_'m so close._ Fuck!" The younger maneuvers his hips in order to get Levi deeper inside of his abused hole, both now thrusting at a rapid pace.

Levi rammed harder into the younger man's tight heat, relishing in the chocked moans and chants of his name coming from the beautiful caramel-skinned man beneath him.

With one final thrust into the brunette's prostate, Eren came with a strained shout, spilling hot come onto his toned stomach. The erotic sight sending the older man over the edge, spilling his seed with short, sputtering thrusts into his husband.

While both were lost in the high of their orgasms, Eren latches his mouth onto Levi's pale neck, sucking and biting on the supple skin, a bruise already forming as the brunette pulls back to admire his work. Satisfied with the teeth marks left on his lover's skin, Eren falls drowsily against the soft pillows, knowing Levi will take care of the mess.

Said man pulls out of the younger with a groan, leaving the tangled sheets to get a warm wash cloth to clean Eren and himself off. After the drying substance has been wiped off their glistening skin, Levi throws it in the hamper before hopping into bed and pulling his husband close, both falling into a deep sleep. Both also managing to forget about the 'no biting rule' set specifically for times where the raven- haired was due to leave oversea.

It had merely been a day since Eren and Levi had bid a dramatic farewell at the airport, dramatic because the brunette insisted on reenacting a scene from his favorite chickflick, when their landline began to ring.

Yes they still have a landline. Though the only people who called it were telemarketers and the occasional call from one of their parents.

He paused Toy Story 3 as he picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Eren Yeager?" The deep voice boomed through the speakers.

"Yes. Did something happen? Is Levi okay?" A million horrible thoughts raced around in his head. Had his boat been struck down before they even reached their base? Was he injured? Or worse..

The voice on the other side of the line seemed to catch where his thoughts were going and was quick to shoot them down. "Levi is not injured, however I'm Erwin Smith, calling to inform you that you've destroyed government property." There's a sudden high pitched laugh in the background.

"Excuse me?" The laughing only gets louder at my confusion.

"You'll have to excuse my colleague, Hangi. Back to the point you-"

There's a muffled noises over the line as the Hangi, who was cackling, seems to take the phone away from Erwin. Their voice then becomes clearer as they laugh into the phone, "What caterpillar- eyebrows over here was trying to say is, you left one hell of a hickey that it couldn't be covered by Levi's uniform."

With that Eren chocks on his spit, cheeks turning redder than a tomato. First the awkward talk with the manager of the apartment, now Levi's boss is calling about a hickey he gave Levi. Great day so far, he thinks as he sits back down on the couch.

Meanwhile Erwin is apologizing profusely about Hangi's bluntness, but Eren's still too embarrassed to think straight, let alone say anything other than sorry.

A new deep voice cuts through on the line, one Eren knows very well because, well, it was screaming his name last night.

"You hear that, brat?" The older mans voice calms the brunette down enough to reply a 'yes sir.' "Control your fucking biting kink."

Eren sputters out something along the lines of 'yes sir' before quickly hanging up.

Never again would Eren destroy government property.


End file.
